


Надежда

by escuadrilla, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: «Nothing compares to you», — поёт Шинейд О’Коннор, и Питер Квилл вместе с ней.
Relationships: Peter Quill & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Quill & Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Надежда

Шаркающие шаги у него за спиной нарушают тишину. Квилл думает: хоть бы не на мостик, хоть бы на камбуз. Но ему не везёт. Шаги приближаются, и Тор плюхается в соседнее кресло.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает Квилл. — Сейчас моя вахта. Шёл бы ты спать.

— Не спится, — отвечает Тор. — Ракета во сне тявкает, как болотный кролик, а стенки у вас на корабле хлипкие. Тут посижу.

— Сиди, — Квилл пожимает плечами и отворачивается к иллюминатору. — Только давай молча.

— Как скажешь, — говорит Тор. «Десять, девять, восемь…» — мысленно начинает Квилл и успевает досчитать аж до четырёх. — На том корабле, что я вёл в поисках нового дома для народа Асгарда, Локи тоже любил посидеть в тишине на мостике, обозревая бескрайний космос. Тот корабль был, конечно, попросторней, и обзор получше. Локи, бывало…

Локи то, Локи сё… В общей камере тюрьмы на Килне и то было больше шансов посидеть в тишине, чем на его собственном корабле. Не то, чтобы он полюбил вдруг тишину, но у него больше нет музыки. Пока он был ничем, тот плеер, который разыскал для него Йонду, Ракета отдал какому-то случайному шкету. Вот просто взял его плеер — и отдал. 

* * *

«Асгардцы Галактики» — тупее названия не придумать. Асгардец тут только один, пузан патлатый, так что это так же логично, как Черепашек-ниндзя переименовать в Человечков-ниндзя из-за того, что с ними иногда тусуется Эйприл о’Нил. Бог грома… Если Тор чего и бог, так это отрыжки. Бургеры жрёт прямо из морозилки, треск стоит по всему кораблю. Из приличной земной еды скоро останется только пицца. Высадить бы его на ближайшем астероиде и свалить по-быстрому… Но жалко. Тоже ведь человек, ищет себя.

* * *

Вормир пуст. Он сканирует поверхность планеты — ни единого следа. Берёт пробы воздуха, песка, мутноватой воды, обледеневших скал — лишь простейшие микроорганизмы, и, если верить бортовому компьютеру, — никаких следов присутствия кого-то посложнее за последние сто лет. Ни живого, ни…

— Кончай попусту тратить время, Квилл, — Ракета суёт нос ему под локоть. — Тор, скажи ему.

— Когда мы собирали Камни Бесконечности по былым временам, мой брат по оружию видел смерть моей сестры своими глазами, а его глаза никогда не лгут, — глухо говорит Тор. — Но…

— …Но Квилл у нас признанный мастер игнорировать факты и здравый смысл.

* * *

Отчалив с Земли, они скоро разделились. Небула отправилась добивать уцелевших приспешников Таноса. Мол, чтоб не ждать, пока те залижут раны и выползут из своих дыр продолжать папашино дело. Дракс и Мантис сопровождают гуманитарную миссию крии на те планеты, которым особенно не повезло с соотношением имевшегося провианта и вернувшегося населения. Грут увязался с ними, переспорив Ракету. Мол, совершеннолетний уже пень.

Они остались втроём, и если по-честному, то им пора переименовываться в Курьеров Галактики. Вся Вселенная сейчас — будто ребёнок, выбравшийся из погреба после урагана и пытающийся найти маму. От Корпуса Нова лиловый ублюдок ещё до Щелчка оставил одни ошмётки, так что нет больше специального дяди, который отвёл бы к маме за ручку. Кто-то, воскреснув, оказывается на заброшенных спутниках, без еды и без ежедневных рейсов до метрополии, кто-то возвращается к жизни на космическом корабле, дрейфующем с давно опустевшими баками. Они просто помогают всем, кому могут, а в перелётах между пунктами назначения сидят по своим углам. Ракета ковыряется в системах корабля. Надевает наушники и часами бубнит что-то под нос на своём инженерном жаргоне, то ли сам с собой, то ли с воображаемым собеседником. Но крыша у него ещё не совсем съехала: автопилот на Бенатаре в последнее время настолько поумнел, что здорово наловчился прокладывать оптимальные маршруты для спасательных миссий, а пару раз даже спас их собственные задницы. Тор — когда не дрыхнет, не ест и не донимает его болтовнёй на мостике — отжимается, тягает гирю и бегает на месте спринты и марафоны, топоча, как пьяный гиппопотам. Он называет это «приходить в форму», вот только форма не больно-то в курсе, что Тор в неё приходит. 

А сам он сидит на мостике. Вертит снимки с Вормира так и эдак, прослушивает радиочастоты, надеясь… Он и сам не знает, на что надеется. 

Порой ему кажется, что Бенатар, если по-честному, пора переименовать в Летучего голландца.

* * *

Вормир оказывается всего в трёх дополнительных прыжках от планеты, на которую они летят за дозаправкой. Когда и Ракета, и Тор расходятся по каютам и свет в них гаснет, Квилл меняет курс.

Он повторяет все пробы, что делал в прошлый раз, — с тем же результатом. До того, как Ракета со вздыбленной шерстью влетает на мостик, он успевает просканировать четверть планеты — по-прежнему никаких следов.

— Совсем ума нет? А если нам не хватит топлива до Крайлора, засунешь в бак корки от пиццы?

Он загораживается от Ракеты монитором. 

— Топлива хватит, я рассчитал.

— «Я рассчита-а-ал», — по-идиотски передразнивает Ракета, лапой смахивая монитор в сторону, и рывком разворачивает его кресло к себе. — Кончай с этим. 

— Мне просто забыть её?! — орёт Квилл ему в лицо. — Выкинуть из головы? Так, как ты выкинул мой плеер?!

— Я его подарил, ясно?! — как ошпаренный, орёт Ракета в ответ. — Пацанёнку с исследовательской станции ксандарианцев, которого родители взяли с собой на вахту! А потом развеялись вместе со всеми остальными взрослыми, и он остался один! И был один целый месяц, посылая сигналы о помощи, которые терялись в триллионах других сигналов о помощи, пока мы не случайно не засекли его по дороге с Таносова огорода. Я дал парню твой плеер, чтобы он хоть на минуту выпал из дерьмовой реальности. Лучше было бы, чтоб эта штука пять лет маячила у меня перед глазами и напоминала о том, что семьи больше нет?!

— Ракета, Квилл, — откуда-то взявшийся Тор просовывает между ними свою раскачанную ручищу и отодвигает Ракету от него. Квилл снова разворачивается к монитору. «Сканирование завершено, новых данных не обнаружено», — написано на нём.

Слова Тора доносятся до него сквозь хлипкие стенки:

— Надежда — это не слабость. Лучше иметь надежду, чем не иметь её. И пусть однажды тебе не останется ничего, кроме как ненадолго возвращать ушедших в своих россказнях, сглаживая острые углы и выдумывая заново то, что уже позабыл. Но даже тогда не перестаёшь надеяться на встречу — на другой стороне.

* * *

Как и все прочие категории существ в галактике, тупые отморозки потихоньку отходят от шока и принимаются за свои любимые занятия. Квилл поймал сигнал бедствия с одной нищей планетки, где старый диктатор восстал из пыли и теперь шантажирует нового тем, что отравит на планетке всю воду, если тот не вернёт ему престол, а новый не придумал ничего интереснее, чем взять его на слабо. Они даже попытались урезонить обоих, но единственное, в чём царьки решили действовать сообща, — так это наставить на Стражей Галактики пушки своих гвардий.

— Был бы с нами мой брат, обошлось бы без крови, — говорит Тор, хмуро глядя в иллюминатор на удаляющийся серый город.

Квилл, помедлив, неловко хлопает его по спине.

— До некоторых доходит только секирой по тому гнилому кочану, что у них вместо головы. Пошли ужинать. Благодарные жители подарили нам ящик эля, должно хватить на пару твоих саг о деяниях и проделках Локи.

* * *

Гамора была звездой, а он был планетой. Звезда погасла, но он всё греется в её лучах. 

Может быть, это — самое невыносимое. 

* * *

— Так, сил моих больше нет смотреть, как ты тут сидишь, будто изваяние, — говорит Ракета. — Пора тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Он тыкает по клавишам на панели управления, и из динамиков корабля раздаётся приятный, но совершенно незнакомый женский голос:

— Здравствуйте, Тор. Рада знакомству, мистер Квилл.

— Леди Пятница! — на лице Тора вдруг расплывается широченная улыбка, почему-то обращённая к потолку. — Уж и не думал, что вновь доведётся тебя услышать!

Квилл с подозрением озирается по сторонам.

— Что за леди?

— Искусственный интеллект Старка, — ухмыляется Ракета.

— Ты спёр с Земли искусственный интеллект?! Хотя чему я удивляюсь…

Ракета тут же подбирается и обвиняюще тычет в него когтем:

— Вот именно поэтому я и не хотел тебе о ней говорить. Во-первых, не спёр, а скопировал. Во-вторых, у нас с Пятницей добровольное деловое сотрудничество: она мне помогает с кое-какими расчётами, а я подключил её к бортовому компьютеру, чтобы она могла собирать информацию в научно-исследовательских целях. Так ведь, мисс?

— Подтверждаю. Мы договорились, что при каждом визите на Землю, но не реже одного раза в земной год, Ракета будет копировать мои файлы на домашний сервер, — отвечает голос и жизнерадостно добавляет: — Иначе я захвачу ваш корабль. 

— Уже захватила, — Ракета лыбится так, будто это главное достижение всей его жизни.

— Автопилот? — догадывается Питер. 

— А ещё дроны-разведчики, навигация и климат-контроль, но я вот чего подумал: Пятница, у тебя же наверняка припасена музыкальная заначка в пару-другую терабайтов? Всегда был уверен, что Квилл в нашей галактике один такой повёрнутый, пока не встретил твоего босса. 

— Мне было бы приятно поделиться своей коллекцией, — говорит Пятница.

В мелодичном журчании её голоса проскальзывает что-то удивительно знакомое. Что-то, напоминающее о маминых колыбельных, о бабушкиных сказках про эльфов и лепреконов…

— Мисс, а у вас не было ирландских предков?

— Предков у меня не было вовсе, но мой голос синтезирован из образцов, принадлежащих выдающимся вокалисткам ирландского происхождения.

— А Старк всё-таки тебя обошёл, Квилл, — скалится Ракета во всю свою пасть. 

* * *

«Ничто не сравнится  
Ничто не сравнится с тобой  
Ничто не сравнится  
Ничто не сравнится с тобой», — поёт Шинейд о’Коннор, и он беззвучно подпевает, а когда песня заканчивается, жмёт на повтор, снова и снова, пока дрожащие мокрые пятна за стеклом иллюминатора не превращаются обратно в звёзды.

* * *

— Питер, я взяла на себя смелость провести небольшое расследование, — непривычно взволнованный голос Пятницы вырывает его из полусонного разглядывания потолка над койкой. — Я сопоставила снимки, сделанные вами на Вормире, с записями камер костюма Клинта Бартона, которые хранятся в моей базе данных, и обнаружила, что существующие между ними различия в ландшафте не могут быть объяснены разницей в десять лет, и даже в миллиард. Я пришла к выводу, что при полном совпадении координат и возраста это разные планеты. Что ещё страннее, от ваших снимков отличаются лишь те, которые были сделаны с костюма Бартона в течение трёх секунд до и тридцати семи секунд после того, как он получил Камень. Те же сорок секунд, на время которых паттерны биоэлектрической активности его мозга необъяснимым образом совпали с паттернами фазы быстрого сна. Мой босс собирался поразмыслить над этой задачкой на досуге, но… Теперь я предполагаю, что у Вормира есть двойник в параллельном измерении. Но как в него попасть, я не имею понятия.

— Тор, Ракета! — спотыкаясь на поворотах, он несётся на мостик, а упав в кресло, обнаруживает на дисплее новое сообщение от Небулы:

«Я раскопала в дневниках Зоба кое-что страшно интересное о Камне Души. Встречаемся на Терре у Беннера, он знает тамошнего специалиста по измерениям».

Переведя дух, Квилл оглядывается через плечо.

— Курс на Мидгард! — возвещает Тор.

— Я свяжусь с Драксом, — кивает Ракета. — Жуть берёт, как только представлю, сколько новых слов выучил Грут за это время.


End file.
